ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaf
Gaf (real name unknown, born October, 1980 in the United Kingdom) is a wrestler best-known for his runs in both the Xtreme Championship Wrestling and the World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation. Gaf entered the wrestling spot light when he joined XCW’s farm league, ACW (Armature Championship Wrestling). It was there where Gaf learnt his trade under the watchful eye of Ty Dhomie and dramatically improved. Although he lost his first competitive match in a fiercely fought contest to JTV, he would soon rise above them all by becoming the ACW World Champion when he destroyed Rocky Blonde after a bizarre sequence of events that actually started off with a none title tag team match been scheduled. Gaf embraced his first major belt and enjoyed the success he achieved. However, it didn’t last for too long as he lost it to Bobby Idol in a controversial fashion, which saw his former mentor Ty Dhomie betray him. However, Gaf’s biggest achievement was to follow, which was promotion to XCW. Despite his potential, Gaf soon found him down the lower reaches of the rankings after an unconvincing victory over Nighthawk, a tag team loss and a defeat to Joe Leonard. However, Gaf regained some confidence and got back to winning ways when he gained revenge over his archrival JTV in a brutal barbed wire match. However, XCW collapsed for a short period of time and Gaf’s momentum was put to a halt. When XCW went temporally out of business, Gaf found it hard to get back on track and soon found himself living it rough and was made homeless. However, in a bizarre twist of fate, XCW reopened and after reading an XCW advert in a bin ridden newspaper he smuggled himself into America to restart his dream. However, XCW failed to live up to expectations and soon closed but only after Gaf had recorded an easy victory over Xavier Anns, improved his reputation by fighting off Shadow and became TV champion when he defeated Ty Dhomie and Blake Lane in a triple threat match. Meanwhile, throughout this period Gaf was hired to join the World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation. His first stay lasted over 6 months, where he kept the world championship for the majority of this time. However after falling out with President Warren, Gaf decided to leave the federation. Gafa returned some months later after he was hired by the new president, Kevin Rouser to take care of some business. He regained the world title once again shortly before the federation collapsed. Despite his success, his time spend in the WRWF is often disregarded in terms of importance as the quality of opposition was much less and it often seemed like Gaf was not trying as hard as he should have been. Gaf temporarily joined a federation going by the name of American Championship Wrestling, where he managed to defeat Bestrom and become the intercontinental title. However, the joy was short lived as he was then kidnapped by Shawn Murphy. Despite escaping Gaf has never been since and is said to have thought to quit the federation and wrestling altogether. He was offered a contract a New Era Wrestling but it is thought that Gaf has put the offer on hold in order to enjoy a hassle free life. External links *Gaf’s Roleplays Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1980 births